The Love of a Family
by imagine808
Summary: Working in a diner in Phoenix is alright compared to the rest of my life. I have grown up in the foster system, been left on the side of the road, and now I'm even preg... wait I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi, my name is Emma Swan and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everybody this is my first story and I'm a little nervous about how my writing will go so please go easy on me... Lol. I'm the new kid all over again. Anyway please feel free to leave a review, I'd really like to see how you guys feel about my writing just be nice. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Oh and I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT... If I did Graham would still be alive and we would hear more about Emma's past away from Story Brooke. Still love what the writers are doing for this show though. I'm starting to get withdrawals hence the writing :)**

Prologue

_Ever since I was a little girl growing up in the foster system became the norm for me, I have lost the ability to grow attached to anything or anyone because of it. You're moved from foster home to foster home around the state and all the things you have to your name fit into a garbage bag. I only have ever been attached to one thing and that's my baby blanket I was found in, it's my only link to my parents since they left me. It's a gorgeous blanket made of a beautiful pale white yarn with my name stitched into it in Purple with gorgeous cursive writing. I don't know if it's because of the blanket but Purple has always been my favorite color. It's what I was left in and it was the most important thing to me and still is. Growing up in the foster system is hard but you can do it as long as you protect yourself and don't get attached to anyone. They'll just leave you like everybody else in the end._

_I've always wondered what my parents were like since I was a little girl. That blanket was the only thing I had to go off of. Since it was hand-made I figured they really were excited that I was coming into this world. I mean who would take the time to hand stitch a gorgeous blanket even with my name on the bottom if they didn't care about me. I'd love to think that they really wanted me and were excited to have me but they just couldn't keep me. But if that is really what happened then why on earth did they leave me on the side of the road? The side of the roads ok I guess but in the forest where no one could find me. A little boy around the age of 7 found me while he was playing in the woods and was lost from his father. We stayed in the same orphanage until he left me when I was 2 he ran away. That was just the first example of being abandoned by someone in my life._

_Thinking back on my childhood it wasn't too bad, it could have been worse. There were a few families that I wish had adopted me but the more families I was given to I just lost hope of being adopted. We got a saying us kids in the system. "Everybody always wants the cute puppies not the old ones you can't teach new tricks." Hoping to find a family was always what I wanted but I only wanted the parents that abandoned me I just know that they actually love me and wonder where I am now. Where am I now you ask? I live in Phoenix, Arizona and work in a dinner right outside of town. I'm 17 and my name is Emma Swan. When I turned 16 I got myself emancipated and moved out to Phoenix to get a job. I wanted as far away from Maine as possible hoping not to run into anybody I knew. I wanted a fresh start in a new city with the hope of just being myself on my own._

_It actually didn't plan on Phoenix it kind of just happened. I went to the bus station and got a one way to Los Angeles hoping to stay there and find something figuring it was on the opposite end of the country that was far enough. Riding the bus was an experience let me tell ya you meet some weird people on those things. Anyway on one of the rest stops for everyone to get something to eat and go to the bathroom the bus ended up leaving me behind. I was just happy that I had my bag with me or I would have been screwed. So walking along the highway I ended up at the place where I am today. Darla the diner's owner offered me free dinner and a place to stay until I figured it out. Darla was in her late 20s with dark brown hair always done up and always has a smile on her face. The next day I asked her if I could have a job here if she needed any help and she not only gave me a job but she allowed me to be her roommate as well. Living with Darla was great when she got married last year I ended up with the apartment to myself above the dinner._

_And that's where I am today working at Darla's Diner the best coffee around actually the only place with coffee for miles. I'm hoping to go and find my parents and live back in maine but for now until I've got the money I'm staying here._

**So... for the first story on Fanfic what you think? Huh?**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :) Please. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone... I'm back with another chapter. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story. I really appreciate it. Well I'll stop thanking you. Now on with the story. **

**Oh ya... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any trademark items from it. **

Chapter 1

August 2001

Emma's POV

"Hey Darla how are you and the baby doing today?" I holler as Darla comes in during the lunch rush for work. Since I live above the diner I always open for the morning and close for the night. Especially since Darla got pregnant.

"Were doing alright sweetheart just one more month and the baby should be here. I'm so excited. How's that "I'm going to find my parents fund" going? I wanna know if you're going to be here when this thing comes out of me." She said.

"I haven't checked in a while I'm not sure when I'll be leaving."

_I've been planning to leave as soon as I have the money that I can travel and live off of until I find another job. I haven't had it in my heart to tell Darla yet that I almost have enough I just need two more paychecks and I'd make it. I am sad that I won't get to see her baby at all she decided that she wanted it to be a surprise on what the gender was when its born. She has been prancing around the diner telling everyone that asks that it is going to be a surprise just like a Birthday Present but even better. Those are the things about Darla that I'll miss the most, her pure optimism and her ability to always make anyone's day better with just a smile._

"Well I just hope that you find them sweetie, you have wanted to since the day I met you." She said walking off to take someone's order.

Just as she's walking off the bell above the door rings telling me someone's just come in.

"Hi how can I help you…?" My voice trailed off.

_Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He had brown curly hair and some stubble on his face. If someone had asked me today if I was going to meet my dream guy when it came to the looks department I would have laughed in there face._

"Ya, can I just get a coffee to go." He said.

"Sure let me go ahead and get that for you." I headed off to get his coffee.

_Oh my goodness and he has an accent too while waiting for a new pot to brew I glance over my shoulder at him. He looks about 6'1'' to 6'3'' with an athletic build not to skinny not too broad shouldered. He was wearing a leather jacket even though it was like 80 degrees outside._

"That coffee should be up in just a minute."

"Thanks" he said.

"So you don't look like you're from around here where you headed?"

"I'm actually headed back to Maine. I was down here for a vacation my boss finally let me off of work for once so I figured why not go ahead and go somewhere? Drove all the way to California and I'm just on my way back to Story Brooke….." He said.

_I had stop paying attention to what he said after he said the name Story Brooke. Where have I heard the name Story Brooke before…? I noticed that the coffee pot was done so I turned around to grab him some. I looked over at Darla and she has been apparently watching this entire conversation._

"So how long you think you'll be in town?" I asked as I sat his mug down

"I think I might stay around here for a while." he said smiling at me.

"No complaints here, I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"It was nice meeting you I don't think I caught your name?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry my names Emma, Emma Swan and you?"

"Graham, Graham Hunter I guess I'll see you around Emma." He said leaving out the door.

"Ya see you around." I said smiling.

_He was gorgeous I definitely hope I see him around. As I'm waving I see Darla coming to talk to me. I try avoiding it but it's no use. _

"OMG he was totally gorgeous, what's his name, if he is going to be around you better ask him out. If I wasn't married and the size of a whale right now….." Darla said.

_I stopped listening after a bit I mean I love Darla but she can go on some rants for a long time. Thinking back on that gorgeous man I think I might be staying around for a bit longer myself._

**Hey everybody I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review I'd love some feedback... maybe even some words of encouragement.**

**Anyway I'll be off for the writing for about a week I just have to make it through finals this week and then its summer and I can write for you guys even more. I'll update ASAP. Aloha for now. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone I love the responses I'm getting from everyone. I just want to say thank you to all of those that have made me and my story a favorite/alert thank you so much. And for those of you that haven't I hope you enjoy my story and do too. Any ways on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

Chapter 2

_It's been 3 days since I met Graham, I was beginning to think that he wouldn't be coming back into the diner anytime soon and he left town just as I was getting ready to leave next week. I told Darla and she was crushed that her little 'adoptive' daughter as she called me wouldn't be able to see her little baby when he or she was born, she completely understood though. As I was rubbing down the counter and getting ready to close for the night the bell above the door rang. _

"Hey sorry I'm just about to close up but if you want some coffee to go I can get that for you…." I said turning around into the kitchen to get the coffee started.

"Um.. wait actually Emma I was wondering if you wanted to show me around town tonight." He said quickly before I turned the pot on.

"Oh Graham." I said turning around I noticed that it was him, the guy that has been on my mind nonstop for the past couple of days. His green eyes were looking like a puppy and I just couldn't say no to them.

"Um sure there not very much to show you but, I'd love to. Just let me finish closing up and we can go." I said smiling.

As we were walking around from the center of town where the diner is I pointed out the library, the town hall building the court house and the clock tower in the middle of town that goes 5 seconds faster than it should.

"Hey why does the clock do that and I thought Story Broke was the only town with the weird clock tower?" he asked laughing.

"I actually have no idea why it does that. For some reason it started doing that the night that I moved into town. My friend Darla the pregnant one…" I said.

"You mean the pregnant waitress that was staring at us very blatantly the entire time we were talking?" he asked smirking at me.

"Ya that's the one she's a little crazy but I love her. She likes to think that since I was the only new person in town that night in forever that I am somehow magic and made the clock go faster than it should." I said giggling.

"So you mean to say that she thinks that the clock spins at a faster rate than it should because your magic?" he said laughing along with me.

"I know crazy right?" I asked. "She's a little weird but she gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go."

"How did you end up here anyway? You don't seem like this towns' type?" he asked.

I told him everything from the beginning about being abandoned as a baby to the point in time now when I was talking to him and showing him around town. The entire time he paid attention to what I had to say not even interrupting to stop and ask questions. It was nice to be able to tell someone about my life and not stop to ask so many questions like Darla does.

"Wow that's some story you have."

"Ya so what about you? What's your life story I told you mine. So now you have to tell me yours." I said smiling.

"Alright I'll tell you mine there isn't much to tell and Story Brooke is a lot like this town in a way." He said smiling.

"Oh wait I know the perfect place for you to tell your story." I said we were coming up to the park so I lead him over to this great big apple tree and we sat under it while he started his story.

I listened the entire time unlike all the other times he's spoken I actually listened to what he had to say. He told me about growing up without his family in Story Brooke how he was abandoned just like me. He told me about Story Brooke itself and all the great things about it, like the forests were amazing nothing like the dessert here in Arizona. And he even told me about the worst like the old man that pretty much ran the town and owned everything, Mr. Gold. And the evil Mayor who is the biggest bitch to walk the planet, his words not mine. I told him I'd have to meet her for myself to determine that. He was hoping to be the sheriff when the old man that was in charge right now passed away since he was really sick.

"Wow your town sounds great. I really wish I could see it for myself, I am going to head up to that area next week though to try start looking for my parents." I told him while picking at the grass.

"Well when you're up there you should look me up in Story Brooke." He said putting his hand under my chin to get me to look at him.

"I just might have to…." I trailed off looking into his eyes. As I was looking into his eyes he started to lean in as if to kiss me. I closed my eyes and when his lips met mine in a sweet passionate kiss it was like fireworks were going off in the back of my mind. When we both pulled apart to breath we just stared into each other's eyes like there was no tomorrow. He put his forehead against mine and we just looked at each other.

"Wow." He said smiling at me.

"Ya wow!" I said giggling.

"I don't know what it is about you Emma but I haven't been able to get you out of mind." He said sincerely.

"Me either." I said smiling. "You want to come back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." He said smiling.

_As we were walking back to my place above the diner, I couldn't help but think maybe this was the something that would change my life forever….. Graham. _

**A/N: Please leave me a review I would love the feedback thanks again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody I love the reviews I'm getting and I can't wait to read more. I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I been busy with my brother's graduation and family being here and everything. So finally here's a chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT the rights are all from the guy that wrote LOST. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Oh last night was so much fun even though I was just showing graham around town it was great. Thank goodness I don't have to open today and it's my day off. We stayed up pretty late watching that movie. Hey my pillow isn't normally this warm? It doesn't move up and down like that either? Crap did I invite a homeless person into my house without knowing. I'm going to open my eyes in 3… 2… 1… Oh my God! I mouth. That was Graham's chest I was sleeping on shit! I knew he was muscular but I didn't know he was that muscular. At east it wasn't a Hobo. We must have fallen asleep last night on the couch while watching the movie that's all. Wait were in my bed… wait I'm naked? Oh great.

"Graham?" I ask poking him in the chest to see if I can wake him up.

"Graham, wake up."

"Hmmm…. What?" Graham mumbled.

"Graham I know my bed is really comfortable but I'm just wondering how you ended up in it and how we both ended up naked?" I yell towards the end.

"Oh," he says sitting up, "I kind of don't remember either." He says.

"But judging by the bottles strung about the room I'd say we had a few to many beers last night." He said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I think I remember what happened Graham."

**Flashback**

_**Graham had just walked me back to the diner after our walk around town….**_

"**Thanks for showing me around town I appreciate it." Graham said smiling down at me. **

"**You wanna come up for a beer or something?" I asked. **

"**You have beer your only 17?" he asked with a smirk. **

"**I won't have any dummy, you can have one though." I said smiling. **

"**Sure why not." Graham said as I unlocked the doors and we headed up stairs.**

"**Make yourself comfortable I'll grab you one." I said as he went and sat on the couch. **

"**You wanna watch a movie?" I asked. **

"**Yeah sure what do you have?" he asked.**

"**Go ahead and pick one there in the cabinet below the TV." I said looking in the fridge.**

_**While he was rummaging around in the movies I ran into my room quickly to change into some sweats after being in my work clothes all day I couldn't take it anymore.**_

"**So what'd you pick?" I asked sitting down on the couch. **

"**Spider-man okay with you?" he asked popping it in the DVD player.**

"**Yes I love that movie." I said smiling. **

**_A couple of movies later I had a couple of beers myself and we were laughing our butts off at Austin Powers. Then when I glanced over at Graham the movie just seemed to not keep my attention anymore. The way he laughed and the way his eyes would just sparkle and show how happy he was just seemed to captivate me. He must have felt me staring because the next thing I know he's looking me in the eyes and were leaning in to kiss. This kiss wasn't like the one we shared in the park. This kiss was fast and even more passionate we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. When we came up for air Graham muttered one word._ **

"**Bed?"**

"**Down the hall through the door." I said jumping up on his waist. **

"Well apparently I was a liar last night and had a couple of beers." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm to blame to I let you have some." He said plopping down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile.

"If it makes you feel better from what I can remember you were great last night." I said laying my head on his chest again.

"I guess that makes me feel better." He said with a smile.

"How much longer are you going to be in town?" I ask laying down on his chest. I can't seem to look him in the eye after last night I just can't bear the thought of him leaving.

"I leave this afternoon." He said with a sigh. "But I programed my number in your phone so if you're ever up near Story Brooke just give me a call." He said with a sad face.

"This might sound crazy since I've just met you but, I'm really going to miss you." He said.

"Well let's make the best of our last few hours. Let's go get some Ice Cream and then I'll help you pack." I said trying to force a smile.

"Sure let's go." He said getting up and dressed.

_While we were walking back to his hotel so that we could get him all packed up I thought about what he said about missing me. I'm really going to miss him to, I didn't want to say it not because I don't mean it, but because it's be admitting to myself that I grew attached to someone. And I promised myself I wouldn't do that after all the shit that's been thrown my way. As I'm helping him pack I try to decide whether or not to tell him. Looking at his smile and happiness I don't want to see him sad so I guess I won't._

"Well I guess this is goodbye." He says throwing his bag in the back of his car.

"Maybe it's a farewell and we just don't know it." I said hugging him around the waist to hide my tears.

"One more kiss for the road?" He asked with those puppy eyes. Damn the puppy dog eyes.

"Graham Hunter those puppy dog eyes are dangerous you need to stop that!" I said giggling.

"I guess one more won't hurt." I said smiling.

_Boy was I wrong because the moment our lips met I remembered just how much I was going to miss him. I just met him I shouldn't be this attached to one man in such a short time. I'm going to miss his laugh, the way his eyes light up, and most of all the way he would just listen to me without judgment. As we were pulling away from each other…_

"See that didn't hurt at all my puppy eyes do work." He sad kissing me on the cheek one last time.

"Bye." He said waving and driving off.

"Bye." I said.

_As I stood there waving as he dove off into the sunset. I realized I really wished that I was with him driving away from this town and into a new life with him because in just a few days Graham really did change my life._

**A/N: Thanks for reading sorry if it wasn't up to par. I really wanted to give you guys an update so in my morning writing at 3AM it might have turned out horrible. Anyways please review I would love some feedback. I think I'm starting to get writers block and that would not be good at all. :P**


End file.
